When Doves Cry
by Taylor Ashley
Summary: ONE SHOT: 'Even the strongest shed tears and those are the ones that will fall forever' Perseus is struggling with Io's death and when Andromeda tries to help it only makes things worse.


**When Doves Cry**

**Summary: **

**Perseus struggles with Lo's death and wonders how he'll live the rest of his life without her. Andromeda tries to comfort him but it only makes the situation worse. After the battle with Calibos, Lo could not have been saved. Zeus could not revive her and this story plays out to how Perseus married the Princess Andromeda because Argos needed a ruler.**

Many guests flooded into the main antechamber after the wedding ceremony of Perseus and Andromeda. The people were overjoyed to have such a fearless king to guide them to victory. But what they didn't know was that their leader's heart lay some else far and beyond the celebrations.

Only the Princess herself knew this secret and she pitied him for it, in feeling in that way.

She found him on the balcony leaning against the balustrade looking out across the ocean in his ceremonial armour and long red cloak. Except as she drew closer to him Andromeda realised that he was crying. She didn't know whether she should leave him, as he was, or comfort him, but she was afraid that if she tried he would retreat far away into himself and lash out in anger against her.

Andromeda took a deep breath and stood beside him following his gaze. She thought Perseus didn't sense her presence but then he turned to leave.

'What is troubling you my lord?'

He hated it when she called him that.

'You seem in distress.'

'Believe me nothing is wrong.' Perseus huffed

'So then you are letting tears of happiness fall.' She answered in disbelief.

'I warn you not to bring yourself into my affairs.'

'But we are married now don't you think I have a right to know what is upsetting you?'

He didn't have an answer.

'You seem such fearless and strong man and so it confuses me to see you weep' she said looking concerned.

He leaned against the banister again.

'Even the strongest shed tears and those are the ones that will fall forever.' Perseus answered shakily not daring to meet her gaze.

'I feel as if I wear a mask that was made to scare enemies away and protect those who cannot see it. People look up to me but how can they when I cry.'

'It makes you human, a mortal; this is your fatal side the one who has true feelings, but the one who lives on the battle field that is your god, your spirit who lives without any fear.' Andromeda explained.

She gently placed her hand on his in hope that it would help him.

'Every time I look into your eyes I see _her_' Perseus exclaimed

'I understand that you love her very much.'

'_Loved._'

Andromeda let out a silent sigh and watched the sunset.

'Even though she has left this world, that doesn't mean that your feelings have ended, because it's pretty obvious that you still care about her, otherwise her passing wouldn't be causing you pain now.'

Perseus couldn't take another word of it and felt his anger take control of him. _Who is she to bring back those memories and confront me with my emotions! She has no right!_

He stood up and faced her but the look of sadness and fear in her eyes made him fall to his knees. The tears returned, and it felt like he was drowning.

'I don't want to use you for the reprieve of my grief.'

She knelt beside him and lifted his face in her hands.

'You're not, just think of me as a friend.' Andromeda whispered.

'Friend? I don't even know what that means anymore.'

Andromeda saw something out of the corner of her eye and looked, Perseus did the same. Two doves were flying together, teasing one another seeing who could fly the fastest. They both just watched not willing to move.

Silence filled the atmosphere around them like they were the only two on earth.

_High above the clouds Zeus stared down on them knowing that his son was in good hands. He finally respected his choice of staying in the world of men and mortals. But if Perseus wanted to escape the pain of sadness and sorrow, that would be impossible. He would become joyful once more but the ones that love us never really leave us and will stay in his heart forever._

Each of them still hadn't moved until she broke the suspense.

'I don't want to seem heartless but sooner or later you need to let her go.'

'I know.'

'Always share your thoughts; never hold them in, for they would only hope to destroy you.'

'I'll be sure never to forget that, I'm aware of that now.'

He helped her to her to her feet, took her arm and squeezed her hand in gratitude. They both returned to the feast. Guests were wondering where they had gotten to but they merely smiled pretending that they weren't even gone.

**So that's it. It's a One Shot but if you want me to continue please let me know.**

**Also Read & Review and I hope you liked it! - Taylor**


End file.
